De Gaitas y Humanos
by Lapiz de cenizas
Summary: Scott Kirkland estaba emocionado, aunque cómo no estarlo, había conseguido una gaita única y rara a un precio fabuloso en una tienda de antigüedades, pero no todo es tan lindo como parece, esa gaita era estadounidense, y no era "la gaita" era "el gaita". USxScotland.


Este fic fue hecho en una tarde de ocio con la colaboración de más de una persona, en especial la ayuda de la Cata en tema de gaitas.

**· Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y hago esto por entretención y afición personal, además para quienes lo lean.  
**· Pareja:** Alfred F. Jones/Scott Kirkland (América/Escocia).  
**· Advertencia: **Nada por el momento.

* * *

**· De Gaitas y Humanos. ·**

Scott Kirkland la había comprado en una tienda de antigüedades hace unas horas atrás, nunca antes había visto una preciosidad como esa a tal ganga. Era la gaita más hermosa que sus ojos podrían haber visto en todo el territorio escocés. El vestido tenía en los colores de su patrón tonos azulinos y dorados. Y los asientos eran de una madera negra con grabados azul rey y los bordes de las secciones de color dorado. Además, cabe mencionar, que esta gaita en particular no era una cualquiera, era un modelo basado en la Cornamusa de Cornualles, el cual se considera extinto y tiene la particularidad de poseer un puntero doble.

Era simplemente perfecta, su sueño hecho gaita, sólo había un detalle que no le agradaba del todo pero que no lograba opacar en su totalidad la perfección de su verdadero amor, este detalle consistía en su procedencia, al parecer este instrumento había sido confeccionado por un estadounidense. Y los estadounidense nunca le cayeron del todo bien, recuerda que al último que vio le escupió.

Volviendo al asunto de su compra, a penas y se atrevía a tocarla, receloso de quien osara mirarla, sus hermanos quisieron tomarla y Scott Kirkland estuvo a punto de ladrarles, hasta gruñó y se enmarañada a ella mientras se iba a su pieza con un portazo de adolescente incomprendido y enamorado, como llevándose a su amante mega sensual a la pieza.

Se recostó con ella. La miró con intensidad y le acarició con cuidado, con timidez, joder, era la primera vez que actuaba como una nena, pero ella era preciosa, única, temía romperla.

—Ah…—Suspiró al igual que los jóvenes enamorados.— Pensé que este día jamás llegaría, pero al fin te encontré, el amor de mi vida…

En realidad, no era un amor como tal, tan potente y enfermo, Scott Kirkland era un joven que disfrutaba de hacer sufrir a sus hermanos, de llevar a la miseria a quien sea que se le acercara y demás, pero no estaba loco, bueno, no mucho. Sólo no sabía expresar bien su emoción de al fin tener algo que esperó que sus malvados padres se dignaran a regalarle en alguna de las navidades pasadas, pero no, le compraban calcetines de lana de machos guerreros según ellos.

Tenía una colección de calcetines de lana, de diferentes gamas, desde azul platinado a rosado Barbie. Putos padres, putos calcetines, y qué decir de la ropa interior.

—Es momento… de hacerlo. —maldita sea, las manos le temblaban, era como la primera vez de un colegial. Pero temía romperla, jamás tendría la oportunidad de encontrar una reliquia como esa a semejante precio.

Mientras llevaba a cabo este "ritual" de conocimiento de su nueva y amada adquisición, encontró un pequeño papel blanco que parecía una etiqueta. Lo tomó y estiró para leerlo, en verdad, estaba bastante borroso, como si hubiera sido escrito hace muchos años, pero finalmente logró descifrar lo que decía:

"El secreto de este gaita sólo le será revelado a quien la considere su verdadero amor".

Si no se hubiera tratado de su nueva gaita se hubiera retorcido de la risa del pobre diablo americano que escribió esa cursilería en aquel instrumento. Scott Kirkland es muchas cosas, pero cursi jamás, jamás de los jamases, su estilo era coqueto y directo, ese mensaje en su nueva adquisición mataba toda su varonil persona, una risa algo déspota salió de aquellos labios asesinos. Boberías, jamás caería en esa horrible maldición de estar enamorado.

Titubeó un par de segundos, casi sintió el instrumento moverse entre sus manos, quizás estaba algo agitado, suspiró un poco y se llevó las manos a sus hebras rojizas, quizás ya era hora de dormir y estaba alucinando, otra vez la sintió moverse, bien, esto no era muy normal.

Suspiró con fuerza, ahora la gaita parecía estar teniendo convulsiones de asma. Bien, era el momento para que el varonil macho escocés sintiera un poco de miedo, un poquitito. Apretó los dientes, sintió más fuerza en el movimiento, OK, era la gaita embrujada ¡Estupendo, por fin compra una maldita gaita hermosa y le sale embrujada! Se corrió y tiró la gaita (con amor, por supuesto, la amaba) a la cama con su cara algo horrorizada.

Parecía que algo pateaba y forcejeaba dentro de su gaita. Se estaba haciendo más grande, veía como deformadamente un brazo empezaba a escapar desde dentro y se formaba con los pedazos rotos, oh dios, esto parecía sacado de sus peores pesadillas, no, no esas donde los unicornios de su hermano que vivía en Inglaterra se comían a su Nessie, el monstruo del lago Ness, su primer amigo imaginario. Scott se apega a la pared mordiendo con fuerza sus labios, nervioso de saber que demonios estaba pasando, el deforme ser que se creaba a partir de la gaita iba cobrando una forma más real y concreta, humana.

— ¿Qué de-demonios?—no sabía si salir e ir a buscar un bate o quedarse paralizado.

La gaita empezó a arrastrarse como en una película de terror, sólo que no se parecía en nada a una chica asiática de cabello negro, vio una cabellera rubia y unas manos de una piel clara, estaba vestido como el diseño de la gaita, con un Kilt de color azul con franjas doradas y arriba vestido con un elegante traje de color negro como en las ceremonias formales escocesas, en resumen: ese hombre era una rareza. El ser empezó a levantarse como si le fuera extraño moverse. Scott cayó en la pared que le resguardó con la mirada desencajada. El ser de cabellera rubia y ojos azules dio una sonrisa soberbia y complacida al pelirrojo impresionado, admirando el terror del escocés como una reacción normal, en realidad, él no sabía que era normalidad.

Sólo sabía de Scott Kirkland. Era todo lo que le importaba saber. Se fue acercando con pasos suaves y Scott frunció el ceño tratando de pararse y encontrarse con la lámpara de pie que estaba a unos cuantos metros de él para defenderse de esa cosa, era demasiado tarde, el muchacho se había agachado a su altura con una pequeña risita y le sostenía el rostro, nunca antes algo había estado tan cerca de sus labios como una mujer, podía sentir la respiración masculina casi palpar su piel y los ojos coquetos y juguetones apresarle un poco más a la pared. En realidad, nunca había tenido a "un gaita" frente a él.

—Tú eres… a quien tengo que amar. —suspiró suavemente acariciando su rostro con posesión, Scott estaba perplejo. —Tú eres mi amor… tú eres mío, Scott Kirkland. Yo también por fin te he encontrado.—el pelirrojo pudo sentir un brazo fuerte sujetar por detrás de su espalda.

Cerró y volvió a abrir los ojos cuando sintió un beso suave y prolongado en sus labios.

¿Qué demonios era esto?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Fic autorizado por Fredo Godofredo, que también trataba el tema de Scott y su amor a las gaitas.


End file.
